Positively Ravishing
by tallie85
Summary: A year has gone by since the Battle. Ginny takes a moment to reflect as she gets ready for a Ministry Banquet. Oneshot moment, H/G, R/Hr. Warnings: canon from DH, fluffiness.


_This was a little moment that I wrote a while back, but have failed to come up with the inspiration to continue. For now, I am posting it as is. Let me know what you think. :)  
_

* * *

"Positivity ravishing, my dear," the mirror commented.

Ginny snorted, a blush coming to her cheeks as she tried desperately to charm a stubborn lock to stay in place somewhere near the flaming mass piled high atop of her head. It wasn't often that the mirror gave her good compliments; her appearance wasn't generally top on her list of priorities so she didn't spend so long staring in front of it. The standing joke was that Bill was more woman than she with the hour and a half he needed in the morning to get ready. Tonight, however, was a special occasion.

It was the Ministry's chance to shower the Boy-Who-Saved-Us-All and Co. with praise and thanks on the one-year anniversary of the 'Great Battle of Hogwarts' as it was now dubbed. She grinned at the thought of Harry's face when he received the invitation just last month; he had been so reluctant to go, and it wasn't until a few people (namely Kingsley and her father) reminded him that it was just something that had to be done and he would look ungrateful if he didn't turn up. Apparently, there was a rumour that he was Voldemort's next successor and Kingsley was already receiving worried letters from 'concerned' witches. The thought of Harry becoming the next Voldemort had her in stitches. There just wasn't an evil bone in his body. Ignoring George's suggestion that it be 'Dark Lord' themed, the Ministry had spend a bomb organising a Medieval themed banquet at Hogwarts tonight and wizards and witches from all over the world would be there. She knew the whole thing was a big PR stunt on behalf of the Ministry, but at least it would satisfy the public's need for a while so the spot light would be focused on other things.

Having finally given up on the stubborn lock, she let it hang free, and stood back to admire her handiwork. Originally, she was just going to French plait it, but Hermione had badgered her to go for that 'messy-escaping-from-a-bun' look. She wasn't one for dressing up, but she had to admit that maybe it was worth it tonight. Harry, having insisted on being her date (something he was still bitter about not getting to do whilst they were at school), had helped her to choose her costume for tonight: a deep red-bodiced gown, trimmed with gold at the neckline and hemline. She had, of course, had to modify it slightly given that it was made for a more...developed woman and was a little too low cut for her. Just as she reached out for her matching cloak that she'd left on top of the laundry basket, she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"I'm decent," she called.

"Damn, too late to ...," Harry's cheeky grin fell from his face when he saw her, his eyes roaming all over her, making the earlier blush return with force. "Wow, Ginny, you look...amazing."

She definitely liked that Harry effect, storing it away for future reference. His face had gone very red, almost as red as her gown, and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She had to admit that he didn't look so bad himself, apart from the fact he was wearing tights and some very funny shoes. He looked quite handsome, actually, in a coat and matching pantaloons in a deep green.

"You don't look so bad yourself, considering you're a bloke in tights," she replied, smirking.

"Mmm...." He was still gazing at her.

"Harry?" she questioned, turning to put her cloak on. His eyes snapped up to her face, almost reluctantly moving from where he had been admiring her golden brocade. Taking a step towards her, he assisted her, wrapping his arms around her from behind whilst she tied it at her neck.

"You look really nice tonight, Gin," he said huskily, placing a kiss on her neck. She pressed back into his embrace and their eyes met in the mirror. She smiled and hugged him closer, enjoying the moment.

They'd barely seen much of each other this year, what with her finishing her last year at school and he enrolling in the Auror training programme. Just to have the opportunity to be here with him, to have one night off from revising or work, was an opportunity both were relishing. She giggled as he winked at her, whispering promises in her ear. It was good to see something him doing something other than the brooding he quite often did. She was about to turn around and thank him for the compliment, but she heard a ruckus outside the room.

"...I will not!"

"Yes, you know you will!"

"No, I will not!"

"Hermione..."

"Ronald Weasley! Get your hands..."

"But..."

"But nothing. Harry, Ginny, are you ready yet? We're going to be late!"

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes at her before pressing one last kiss to her neck. She felt his warmth pull away, but he made up for it by grabbing her hand, pulling her into the hall after the desperate twosome.

Tonight promised to be interesting.


End file.
